Love of the Scary Kind
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: The Pumkin Prince is lonley, until a beautiful ragdoll shows up that is. But what is the real story of this girl. My first fic, so please tell me if it is not good. LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Love of the Scary Kind**

**By**

**NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak**

**This is my first fic. So please, if the story isn't good, tell me! I hope you enjoy it! **

It was a cold day in Halloween Town. After that Christmas, no one dared to try and fly in a sleigh again. But they still liked to celebrate it, in their own Halloween like way. But the one who was most cheerful of all around this time of year was Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King. But he did not celebrate it alone. He celebrated it with his beautiful wife Sally, his dog Zero, and his son Chris. Chris was 16 years old tall and handsome like his father, intelligent, and brave. It was only a few days till Christmas, and everyone was so excited, except for Chris. He stayed quiet and just liked to think. He didn't talk to anyone, but little did he know that was all about to change.

"Come with me Chris," Jack said to his son. "Were going to decorate the Halloween Tree in the town square!"

"I don't know dad. I kind of just feel like staying home."

"Come on. It'll be fun!"

"Well…………okay."

So Jack led his son to the court yard, only to find that everyone was missing.

"Where is everyone?" Chris asked

"Look." Jack said. He pointed toward the City Hall where everyone was gathering in a circle, looking at something.

"Come on Chris. Let's go see what's happening."

Jack and Chris ran to the scene to see what was happening. When they got there they couldn't believe what they saw. They saw…………………….

**I am going to stop right here so that you shall be left in suspense. Until tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post the next chapter! I don't own any of "The Nightmare Before Christmas", except for Chris, and Maria. Well hear is the second chapter. Enjoy! **

They saw Jack in the middle of the circle. But how could that be? Jack was standing right next to his son Chris. Suddenly, the imposter took the form of another creature. It took for of the wolf citizen in Halloween Town. Everybody was very amused by the shape shifter, especially Chris and Jack. They began to throw money to the performer.

"No, no everybody, please I don't perform for money." The creature said. The people looked at her as if she was crazy. But they accepted this and went on to what they had been doing previously, except for Jack and Chris.

"Bravo." Jack said as he walked toward the creature.

"J-Jack S-Skellington? The Pumpkin King himself? It is a great honor Mr. Skellington."

"Thank you." Jack said back warmly.

"Oh, pardon me your highness. Let me just change to my normal form." And the creature began to form, and as it did Chris watched amazingly. It began to form into a beautiful rag doll. She was tall like Sally, but had short black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked about Chris's age. But what really caught Chris's eye was her smile. It was a perfect smile. She was the most beautiful rag doll he had ever seen. He just starred at her, smiling. But he snapped back to reality as his father began to talk.

"So what is your name?" Jack asked.

"Maria Mr. Skellington." She answered.

"Please call me Jack, and this is my son Chris."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chris." She said

"N-No th-the pleasure is all mine." He stammered. It was almost like he had forgotten how to speak.

"I've never seen you around town." Jack said

"Oh….well I'm new here in town. I'm just trying to find a place where I can get everything organized. Do you know of any place Mr.…I mean Jack?"

Chris blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "We have an empty guess room in our house." His father looked at him a little shocked and a little suspiciously.

"Well I would be honored to stay in the home of the Pumpkin King. Is that alright with you Jack?"

"Of course it is. You can stay as long as you need to." He answered.

"Thank you Jack." Maria said.

Chris smiled at the fact that she would be staying with them, and wondered what was going to happen while she stayed there.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just had to do one more chapter before I go to bed. Enjoy!**

"This is your room." Chris said.

"Thank you Chris." Maria said. She smiled, which made Chris blush a little.

"Well, if you need anything just ask me."

"Alright, and thank you again."

"Oh it's no problem. Well goodnight Maria."

"Goodnight Chris." As he closed the door behind him he felt all sorts of feelings rushing through his body. And that's how he knew. He was in love. All night he tried to figure out someway to impress her. It was almost morning before he got an idea. The hill! It was perfect. It was away from everything, beautiful, and romantic. So he decided that the next night he would take her to the hill.

Early the next morning Maria got up and tried to sneak out of the house without waking anyone. But when she got downstairs she found Sally in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Maria." Sally said cheerfully.

"Oh, uh good morning Mrs.Skellington."

"Are you going anywhere?" Sally asked

"Um, I'm just going to go in the woods." Maria replied

"Alright, just be back in time for dinner."

"I will Mrs.Skellington."

Maria walked deep into the woods until she came upon a tree house. She walked into the tree house being cautious of where she stepped so she wouldn't fall. As she walked into the tree house she stepped on a trap door and fell into a dark hole. Then a deep voice came from behind her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my loyal minion."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of "The Nightmare Before Christmas characters, except for Maria and Chris. 4th chapter, and thanks for all the reviews guys. A special thanks to Sasha H. Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up with your story its good. Hope you all enjoy.**

Maria turned around to see a giant sack behind her. It was big and fat and a few bugs crawled out of it. It smiled a terrible smile as it looked at Maria.

"Hello Oogie." Maria said sourly.

"Well how did it go?" Oogie asked. "Did you find anything out? Come on tell me!" Oogie said impatiently.

"I can't believe your making me do this to the Skellingtons! They are such a nice family. Why can't you get someone else to do this?"

"Hmm, let me think for a second. Oh, that's right. I OWN YOU!" Oogie shouted, frightening Maria. "I took you in when you had no place to go! Remember?" Maria nodded her head remembering all the terrible things that had happened to her. "I didn't give you the power to shape shift so you could play around with it!" Oogie said. "I gave it to you so you could get into the Skellington home! So go back out there and find out something about the Skellingtons, or better yet try to bring them to me, or else."

"Yes Oogie." Maria replied sadly.

"Good. We have an understanding. Now leave!"

Happy to go, Maria climbed up some stairs that led back up to the tree house. She got out of the tree house as fast as she could, and started to walk back to the Skellington manor. As she walked back she thought about what she had to do.

_I can't believe I have to do this to the Skellingtons! They have been so kind to me. But if I don't Oogie will kill me…literally. Why, why! Why must I…_

But her thoughts were suddenly cut off by the appearance of Chris.

"C-Chris? What are you doing hear?" Maria asked nervously.

"My mom sent me to get you. It's dinner time." Chris said. He tried to smile, but he was a little nervous.

"Oh." Maria replied sounding a little less nervous. "Thanks."

So Maria and Chris walked back to the Skellington manor together. They didn't talk. Chris wanted to talk, but he didn't know what to say. Finally they reached the house, and there to greet them at the door was Jack and Zero. Zero barked excitedly, and Jack just smiled.

"Hello there." Jack said, as the two walked into the house.

"Hello Jack." Maria said. "Um, Jack I was just wondering, have you ever taken your family for a picknek in the woods before?" Maria asked.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well there's this great spot over by the tree house, and I just thought…." But before she could finish her sentence, she tripped over a loose floor board. But just before she hit the ground she felt a pair of skeleton arms catch her. She looked up to find Chris only a few inches from her face. He lifted her up gently and they starred at each ther for a while. But then they snapped back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked

"I'm, um, I'm fine." Maria said still a little dazed

"So," Jack said getting back to the conversation, "What was it you were going to tell me?"

Maria looked back at Chris for a moment, then replied, "Nothing Jack. It was nothing."

**Sorry everyone. I forgot to put something in. Oogie has a crystal ball, so if Maria try's to pull anything off, he will know about it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter. I don't know why I write so many chapters in one day. I'm just really impatient to get on with the story. Oh well, enjoy!**

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs.Skellington." Maria said. "That was the best spaghetti and eyeballs I have ever had."

"You're welcome Maria." Sally replied cheerfully. She started to collect the dishes so that she could clean them, but Maria stopped her.

"I'll do the dishes Mrs.Skellington. After all after that delicious dinner it is the least I can do."

"Well, thank you Maria. That's very thoughtful of you."

But Chris was upset by this. He had been hoping that after dinner, if he had the guts to ask her, he wanted to take her up to the hill. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"I'll help with the dishes." Chris said. His parents starred at him in disbelief. Chris had never offered to help to the dishes before. Why now? They thought. Although Jack had a pretty good idea of why he was, but he didn't say anything about it.

"That's a good idea." Jack said.

So Chris went into the kitchen to help Maria with the dishes. Maria also thought that this would be an excellent opportunity to find out information about the Skellingtons, even though she didn't want to.

"So Chris," Maria tried to say casually, "What do you and your family liked to do?"

"Uh, well we don't really do anything together. I just kind of like to sit by myself and think, or read."

"Oh. Well is there anything your dad or mom doesn't like."

Chris found this question a tad odd, but he wanted to keep the conversation going as long as he could. So he answered it. "Well my mom is afraid of toads, but I don't know much about my dad."

Maria was a little disappointed that she couldn't get anymore information out of Chris, but she didn't want to get any more information out of him so she just stopped talking. When the dishes were finally done Chris asked the question that he wanted to ask her all day.

"So Maria, since the dishes are done, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to see something."

"Could you be a little more specific?" Maria asked

"Would you like to see a hill?"

"A hill?"

"Yah. It's really cool."

"You mean just the two of us."

Chris gulped, his voice becoming more and more nervous. "Uh, yah, if that's alright."

Maria thought for a moment, and finally came to the conclusion that this might be one of her only chances to ask Chris about his family alone.

"I would love too." Maria said

Chris smiled one of his best smiles. He was very happy, and relieved that she said yes.

"Great. Well let's get going!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6th Chapter. Hope you like it!**

As the two walked towards the cemetery, Chris was becoming more and more nervous.

_Come on Chris say something. Anything! I have to say something. But something smart, not something dumb. Say something smart!_

"You um, you look pretty tonight." Chris said. Maria looked up at him at the sudden commit he made and smiled.

_Doh that was stupid Chris! That was really stupid! Not smart, stupid._

"Thank you Chris." Maria said. Chris looked at her and had a surprised look on his face. He was surprised that she hadn't started laughing. So he smiled one of his father's famous smiles at her. Maria slightly blushed.

_Oh no Maria! Don't even fall for that smile. Remember you came hear to do a job, not to flirt with the Pumpkin Prince!_

But she couldn't help it. That smile and those eye sockets were just too much. She kept trying to deny it but she couldn't. She was in love with Chris.

"Okay." Chris said. "Were here." Maria starred at the hill with wide eyes. Then she began to climb it. Chris followed right behind her.

"It's…it's…it's beautiful." Maria said sitting down. Chris sat down right next to her. It was the perfect night, because there was a full moon.

"Chris, isn't beautiful?" Maria asked.

"Yah, it sure is." He said, but he wasn't looking at the moon. He was looking at the beautiful rag doll that basked in its light. He just sat there and starred at her. But he must have starred for too long, because she noticed him starring and turned to look at him. He tried to turn away so that she wouldn't notice, but she saw him. She smiled and blushed. They had been quiet for a while, but Chris wanted to break the ice.

_Okay Chris, this time say something smart!_

"So um, where are you from?" Chris asked. The smile on Maria's face suddenly turned into a frown.

_Oh, great job Chris, now you've offended her!_

"Sorry Maria. If you don't want to……"

"No, it's okay Chris, its just hard that's all. I'm from…from the hu-human world." She replied sadly. Chris starred in disbelief.

"Some scientists wanted to create a living breathing person, but they created me instead. They locked me in a cage and put me under study. They used me for different tests and studies like I was a lab rat or something. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I escaped. But when people saw me out on the streets they began to panic. They would say things like "Freak on the Street" when they saw me. So I ran deep into the woods where they couldn't find me. I was really weak. I thought I was going to die, until I came upon some trees with doors on them. I noticed the Pumpkin door, so I went into it. That's when I found Oog…. I mean Halloween Town."

Chris just that there completely dumbfounded. That was the worst thing he had ever heard. "Maria I'm so…how could they…I mean why would they…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Finally when he had collected himself he asked her the question.

"Why did they do that to you?"

"I don't know. I guess all people like to hurt things." She said sadly.

Chris looked at her compassionately as he moved closer towards her. "I would never hurt you Maria." Chris said

Maria tried to smile but it was difficult. "I know you wouldn't Chris, but some people are afraid of ugly things."

Chris couldn't believe what she just said. Ugly? She was many things but ugly was not one of them. Then he noticed a few tears roll down her cheek. He took one of his bony fingers, and tilted her chin towards him. Then he wiped away the tears on her cheek.

"You are not ugly." He said.

Maria smiled. "Do you really mean that Chris?" Maria asked

"From the bottom of my heart." With that he rapped his long arms around her and pulled her o close to him that there face were just a few inches apart.

"I, I don't know what to say Chris." Maria said

They pulled there faces closer together. They were now only an inch apart. "Just say…..you love me." And with that they went into a deep sensual kiss. It seemed to last for eternity. They became totally oblivious to all of there surroundings, and Maria's thoughts of Oogie Boogie, her job, everything seemed to disappear. All she saw was Chris. When there lips pulled apart Chris noticed that Maria was crying.

"Maria? What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Nothing Chris it's just I've never felt so safe, so warm, so…so…"

"loved." Chris finished

"Yes."

"Don't worry as long as you are with me you will always be safe, warm, and loved." And with that the two fell asleep together. Little did the two lovers know that a certain Oogie Boogie was watching them through a crystal ball.

"My, my, my, don't those two look cozy?" Oogie said while smiling a terrible smile. "Very cozy."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! Well hears the next chapter!

Chris yawned, and slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he was surprised by his surroundings, but then he remembered last night. He looked down to find a beautiful rag doll sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled as he remembered the night before. Then he noticed that she began to stir. Maria opened her eyes slowly and seemed shocked to be there.

"Good morning." Chris said cheerfully. Maria stood up immediately.

"Chris did we fall asleep together?" She asked nervously.

"Yah, I guess we did." Maria looked horrified. She remembered how wonderful last night had been, but she suddenly remembered her job, and Oogie.

"Chris… I'm sorry." She ran down the hill as fast as she could.

"Maria wait!"

"Don't follow me Chris!" She said.

Chris had no idea what was going on. But he didn't want to bother Maria, so he walked back to the town slowly.

Mean while Maria was running through the forest towards the tree house. But she stopped at a nearby grave instead. She couldn't face Oogie. She couldn't hurt the Skellingtons. She just couldn't. Suddenly the grave opened up and Maria once again fell into Oogie's lair.

Does he have trapped doors everywhere?

Suddenly she heard a deep voice from behind her.

"Well, how did it go?" Oogie asked. Maria gave him a disgusting look.

"You can do your own dirty work from now on Oogie! I will not hurt the Skellingtons!"

"And why is that?"

"Because they have been so kind to me! I will not hurt them!"

"Oh, and I shouldn't expect you too, not since you and Chris have become so close."

Maria suddenly froze in terror, but tried to play it cool.

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, you don't. Well maybe this will refresh your memory." Oogie showed her the crystal ball, and in it the memory of last night when they kissed. Maria gasped but found just enough courage to speak up.

"Fine Oogie, you can get rid of me. I don't care. But I will not hurt Chris, Jack, or Sally!"

Oogie laughed at her like what she had just said was a joke. "I'm not going to get rid of you. Besides I need some bait to lure a certain Skellington hear."

Sorry everyone. I don't think this is one of my best chapters. But I just got off a plane from Kansas, so I'm kind of tired. Hopefully I'll write a better chapter tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't written any chapters lately. I've been sick and busy. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 8!

Chris was sitting against a building thinking about what had just happened.

Why did she run away? Did I say something wrong? Does my breath smell?

Chris checked his breath quickly.

Well it smells like worms wart. I don't understand.

"Well, well, well, where have you been all night?" A voice from the side of him said. Chris turned to see his dad leaning on the building.

"Dad! I was at um, well I was w-walking through town. Yah, that's what I was doing, I was walking through town."

"All night?"

"Yes."

"All alone?"

"Okay, okay I admit it. I wasn't walking through town. I-I was with Maria on the hill."

Jack looked at his son for a moment, and then smiled.

"Oh, so you charmed her. That's my boy! You have your father's charm."

"Mmm, not quite dad. The minute she got up she ran down the hill as if she had seen a monster. I just can't figure out what happened."

"Well maybe she…" But before Jack could finish his sentence the cat siren began to cry. Everyone gathered in the town square. Since tonight was Christmas Eve they thought it was just the Mayor telling them the things that had to be done. But when they got there the Mayor had his worried face on.

"Everyone!" The mayor said. "There's a message from from…OOGIE BOOGIE!"

Everyone gasped. It was impossible Oogie had been died, or so they thought.

"Here's what he wrote." The Mayor said as he began to read the note out loud.

"Dear, Chris Skellington,

Come to the tree house alone, or else.

Oogie

Everyone looked at Chris in shock. Even he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Me. Why would Oogie want me? And what does he mean 'or else'." Suddenly it dawned on him. "Maria!"

Chris turned around and started to run into the woods when a hand grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Dad I have to go after her. If something happened to Maria, I don't know what I would do."

"Then I am going with you."

"No dad! You heard Oogies note. He told me to come alone. If you come, he'll kill Maria for sure."

Jack didn't like the idea of Chris going alone. But he knew Oogies games, and he knew hi son was right.

"Alright." He said. "Just be careful." And with that Chris ran into the woods to the tree house.

I hope this chapter was better then the last!


	9. Chapter 9

Chris ran into the woods until he came across a run down tree house. He stepped into it, watching every step he took. Then just like Maria, he fell through a trap door. He fell onto Oogie's hard floor. It was too dark too see anything until he heard a voice out of no where.

"Chris Skellington! It's an honor to finally meet you. You look just like you old dad!"

"W-Who's there?" Chris asked nervosouly.

"Didn't your old man tell anything about me? I'm hurt."

Suddenly a bright spotlight appeared to reveal a big burlap sack.

"Oogie." Chris said.

"So you have heard of me."

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"You know who. Where is Maria!"

"Oh, Maria. She's hanging around!"

He pushed the spotlight over to cage hanging in mid air. Inside sat Maria tied up and gagged. She was shaking her head violently

"Let her go Oogie."

"You want her, go get her." Oogie pushed a button on his remote. Spikes popped up from the floor and two card men jumped up in front of Chris. He quickly jumped over them. Then he grabbed the crane just above their heads. He swung over the spikes close the cage, grabbed it and pulled it down. Maria was still shaking her head violently, but he didn't notice. He opened the cage and quickly untied her, and ungaged her.

"It's a trap!" She screamed. But before he could react to what she had said a net caught him and pulled him up. It then dropped him on a table, and then he was bound to it with chains. He struggled to get free but they were to strong.

"Boy, your slower then your dad." Oogie laughed.

"Let her go Oogie. She's got noting to do what happened between you and my dad." Oogie laughed hysterically.

"You're even more stupid then your dad! Haven't you figured out?" Oogie asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean Maria been working for me the whole time!"

"No. No, y-you're lying! Maria, he's lying isn't he?"

Maria could only hang her head in shame.

Chris looked at her as if his heart had just been torn into a million pieces and then put into the shredder.

"Oops!" Oogie said laughing. "Did I just ruin a relationship? Oh well!" With that Oogie walked out of his lair and into another part of the tree house leaving Chris and Maria alone.

"Chris, I am so sorry. I never meant…"

"Get out." He said.

"Chris…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He saw a flash of fear flicker through Maria. Then she quietly left the room leaving him to cry.

This chapter was so sad… But I hoped you still enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Maria was now in the other room with Oogie, angry had what he had done to Chris. At the moment he was planning Chris's demise.

"Ooh, a few spikes there. A knife or two there." Oogie chuckled as he drew out his plans.

Maria could hold it in no longer. She burst into tears, thinking of the awful things Oogie was going to do to Chris. Oogie only laughed at her pain, then went back to his planning.

She had cried for about an hour without looking up at anything. Then she turned around to see that Oogie had fallen asleep.

"Now's my chance." She thought. She grabbed the keys off the wall and started to run to the door when a thought hit her. I can't go in there and free him. He'll start yelling and wake Oogie. Come on Maria think! Of course! I know what to do.

Chris had been struggling with the restraints for about an hour. "It's no use." He thought. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Who's there?" He asked nervously. A tall thin skeleton man appeared holding the keys.

"Dad!"

"Ssh! I'm here to get you out." He quickly ran over to Chris, and undid the restraints.

"Dad, you won't believe it! Maria's working for Oogie!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Who knows what she told him." He jumped off the table, and rubbed his wrists. After tugging at them for an hour they were pretty sore.

"Dad…I thought she…I thought maybe" He couldn't finish the sentence it was too painful.

"Well it doesn't matter!" He now said in an angry voice. "Once we get out of here and make a plan to get rid of Oogie, we'll get rid of her too. Even…even if I have to do it myself."

Jack suddenly got a hurt look on his face. "Come on dad. We got get out of here so we can make a plan." Chris started to walk to the opening, but Jack stayed.

"Dad, come on."

"You go. I just…I have to check something. Get far away from the tree house and I'll find you. Chris nodded his head and left. But the minute he left the tall thin skeleton man started to shrink. Long hair came down, and stitches appeared every where.

"He hates me." Maria thought as she sat on the ground. She was about to burst into tears when she heard a voice from behind her.

"What did you do?" The voice asked angrily. Maria turned around to see Oogie with an angry look on his face. Although Maria was frightened she was also angry, and stood up.

"I set him free!"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"You heard me!"

"HOW DARE YOU! I'm GOING TO…"

"Go ahead Oogie. Do whatever you want to me. It couldn't possibly be any worse then what Chris just said to me."

"Oh, I think I can think of something."

I hope you enjoyed. Thank's for all the reviews! Keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11

EEEPPP! How long has it been since I've written a chapter? Any ways, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

Chris walked around for a while wondering where his dad had gotten too.

"Where is he?" Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him. "W-Who's there?" Chris asked nervously. He was surprised to see his dad.

"Dad?"

"Chris! You're alright!" Jack said excitedly.

"Dad, how did you get ahead of me?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack said with a confused look on his face.

"Never mind. Dad listen, we need to get rid of Oogie before he can hurt anyone else."

Jack still looked a little confused. Where was Maria? But he ignored the thought and listened to his son.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"There's a little secret passage on the side of the tree house. We can go through there to get to Oogie. He's probably expecting me, but he isn't expecting you. So we have the element of surprise."

"Sounds good." Jack said agreeing with his son. So they began to walk towards the tree house.

I am so evil. I will leave you hear. Guess what! I have my next two stories thought up already. I'll give you more details in the next few chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Chapter!**

When Chris and Jack reached the tree house, they went through the secret compartment on the side and fell into Oogie's lair. It was dark and quiet.

"Where is Oogie?" Jack asked. Suddenly all the lights from around went on. There was Oogie standing on a platform.

"Wow! Two Skellingtons, in one day. This really is my lucky day. Jack how have you been, and how has Sally been." Oogie said with a chuckle. Jack ignored his comment.

"Where is your helper?" Chris asked in an angry voice, remembering Maria.

"Maria? Oh she's not much use to me any more, so I'm getting rid of her. Would you like to see her?" Chris was now confused. Why would he get rid of Maria if she had lured him into the trap?

Then Oogie pressed another button on his remote, and a smaller platform began to rise. On it sat a rag doll with a collar on her neck. Wires were connected to the collar. Her head was hanging so you couldn't see it.

"Whach this!" Oogie said laughing. Oogie pressed another button on the remote. Suddenly an electric shock went through Maria's body. She screamed in pain. Finally it stopped and her head dropped down. She wanted to collapse to the floor but the collar was holding her up.

Oogie laughed hysterically. "Chris, you sure know how to pick a girl!" Oogie said. Chris was now officially confused. _What is he talking about?_ Chris thought. "Not only did she not tell me anything about your family, but she also set you free. And she did it all out of 'love'." Oogie said.

"What?" Chris said. "That's impossible. My dad set me free."

"No I didn't Chris." Jack said. He was also very confused.

"But you came in and…" Suddenly it donned on Chris. Maria could look like almost anything. He suddenly realized what she had done for him, and what he had said to her.

"Don't worry." Oogie said. "You'll all be joining her soon." He then pushed another button on his remote. Ten card men surrounded Chris and Jack. _How many buttons does he have on there?_ Chris thought. Oogie jumped down from the platform making the ground shake.

"Let the games begin!" Oogie shouted. Soon the card men were holding swords out, and were beginning to spin around Chris and Jack.

"You get Maria!" Jack shouted to Chris. "I'll take care of them."

Chris quickly jumped over the card men trying hard not to get shredded. Without Oogie noticing, he climbed of the ladder to the platform. He quickly ran over to Maria then knelt down, so he was at the same eye level as she was. Now that he could see her body more closely, he realized how badly it was burned. That had not been the first time he had electrocuted her. It looked as if she had been electrocuted six other times.

"Oh Maria." He whispered. He quickly unhooked the wires. When there was nothing left to hold her up she quickly fell to the ground. Luckily before she hit it, a pair of arms caught her. Chris quickly picked her up and put her in an area where she wouldn't get hurt.

"Wait here." He said. "I'll be right back." She just barley nodded her head. When Chris went to go help his father there was only one more card man left. Jack jumped over him, but the card man cut through his suit.

"Hey, your shoe's untied." Jack said. The card man looked down and Jack gave him the hardest punch he could. He flew into the air, hit the wall, and then hit the ground.

"Nice punch dad." Jack smiled but as soon as he turned around, a huge crane came and hit him the back. He flew into a corner and didn't move.

"Dad!" Chris quickly ran over to his dad, not realizing that there was a 1000 pound boulder right over their heads.

"Nighty night." Said Oogie. But just as he was about to press a button on his remote a metal pipe flew down and knocked it right out of his hands.

"What the?" Oogie turned around to see and angry rag doll.

**Wow! This chapter was long. It's my way of saying sorry for not updating sooner. Any way hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to update more often.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone, just for warning this chapter will be short. Don't worry; the next chapter is going to be really good.**

Maria then took all her strength and whacked Oogie with the pipe. He flew across the room. She walked over too him, and kicked him as hard as she could.

"Loser." She said.

Then she ran as quickly as she could towards and Jack and Chris.

"Chris! Jack! Are you two alright?" She asked

"Ya were okay." Chris answered. "Where did you get the pipe?"

"Over there." She pointed to an area that looked like it was about to fall to pieces.

"NO!" Oogie screamed. "That's the weakest part of the structure!"

"Oops." Maria said. Suddenly they began to feel the structure shake. Pieces of the structure began to fall from the ceiling. Oogie tried to make a run for it, but Maria jumped on him and held him down.

"MARIA! LET'S GO!" Chris screamed.

"You get out of here!" Maria said.

"But…"

"GO!" So Chris and Jack ran as fast as they could to get out. They just made it before the entire structure collapsed. All they could see was dust.

**OH NO! What will happen! Everyone there are only two more chapters in this story! Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy.**

It took a while for the dust to settle, but after it did Chris was in complete shock at what had just happened. But he quickly snapped back to reality.

"Come on!" Chris said. "We have to find her!" Quickly Jack and Chris ran to the ruins of where the tree house once stood. They were looking frantically. Suddenly Jack noticed a small clothe hand under the ruble.

"Oh no." He whispered so that Chris wouldn't hear. He quickly removed the remaining ruble. There she lay in the ruble totally lifeless.

"Dad! Did you find…." But as soon as Chris was about to finish his sentence he turned around to see Maria lying in the ruble. He quickly ran over to her and knelt down on his knees. He couldn't speak.

"Chris I…. I'm so sorry." Jack said. Chris pulled Maria into his lap and held her in his arms. He was on the verge of tears.

"I'll…I'll leave you alone." Jack said. He stood up and began to walk away. As soon as he left Chris started to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm…so…sorry…Maria." Chris said as he chocked between sobs. A few of his tears trickled down his cheek and onto her face. Suddenly her eyes began to flutter open. She looked up at Chris and smiled. He didn't notice though because his hands were still covering his eye sockets to contain himself.

"Are you crying over a broken doll?" Maria whispered softly. Chris removed his hands from his face with a shocked look.

"Ma…Maria? You're alive?" Maria smiled, and so did he.

"Dad! She's alive!" Chris yelled. "I'll go get help!" Jack said. He ran as fast as he could to go get help.

"Are…are you okay?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess. It's just I really hurt you you, and I am so sorry." She started to cry, but Chris wiped away the tears.

"Yeah, Yeah. It's okay. I mean you saved me and my dad." Maria smiled.

"Besides, I should be the one apologizing. I should have listened to you first, and I said all those horrible things to you."

"Looks like we both made some mistakes." Maria said.

"Yeah. But I'll never make them again." Chris pulled Maria up and was just about to kiss her when a bright light shown in their faces. It was the mayor's car.

"They went out looking for us you guys." Jack said. "Isn't it great?"

_Great_. They both thought sarcastically.

**The story is almost over. Tomorrow, I am hoping to post the last chapter! So please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am dedicating the last chapter of my first fan fic to Sash H. She reviewed all of my chapters and always had something nice to say about them. Thank you! But that doesn't mean I don't love the rest of you. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story, and please if you see a way I can make my story better tell me. Well here it is. Enjoy!**

The Mayor's car slowly went through the gate to Halloween Town. Everyone was so excited to see that Jack and Chris were still alive.

"There alive!" They cheered. As soon as the car came to a stop, Chris jumped on top of the car.

"Citizens of Halloween town!" Chris said. "We will never have to worry about Oogie again!" Everyone began to cheer. "I think we should all just put this incident behind…" But before he could finish his sentence he noticed a white thing fall from the sky.

"What is that?" Chris asked curiously. Suddenly hundreds of white things began to fall from the sky. Jack immediately noticed what it was.

"Snow!" He said. Everyone was very excited. It hadn't snowed since the big Christmas incident. Even Chris was excited. He had never seen snow. Maria also was enjoying the snow. Suddenly a crowd of girls gathered around Chris smiling, and giggling. A frown suddenly appeared on Maria's face.

_He doesn't need me_. She thought. _Besides he probably still hates me_. She slowly began to walk through the gate that led to the cemetery.

"You're so brave Chris." One of the ghouls said. Chris wanted to be polite and smiled. He then noticed Maria walking towards the cemetery. He quickly tried to follow her.

"Excuse me." He said to all the girls. He walked through the gates to try to find Maria. He had a pretty good idea of where she was going. Jack and Sally also noticed him walking toward the cemetery.

"Come on." Jack told Sally. They quickly followed Chris into the cemetery.

Maria slowly climbed to the top of the hill. She stood at the top taking all of its beauty in. She thought about what she would do next. She was finally free from Oogie, but what would she do. Her thoughts were suddenly broken from a deep voice behind her. It sounded just like Jack, but it couldn't have been with the words the voice said.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind-"

Maria turned around to see Chris at the bottom of the hill.

"- I'd like to join you by your side." Maria smiled at Chris.

"Where we can gaze into the stars-"Suddenly Maria joined him as he slowly walked up the hill.

"-And sit together, now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see-" Chris was now standing beside Maria at the top of the hill. At the bottom of the hill Jack and Sally were watching the two.

"Have you ever seen such a sight?" Sally asked. Jack looked at Sally for a moment, and then smiled.

"Yes." Jack said. "I have." Sally smiled at Jack, and as Jack and Sally leaned on each other, they watched the two on the hill say the truest words ever said by either one of them.

"Were simply meant to be." And with that Chris and Maria embraced each other, knowing they were meant to be.

THE END

**I hope the ending didn't suck too much. My new story should come out soon. Thank you for reading my first story.**


End file.
